Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach
by Ben10magician
Summary: A boy named Christopher Robin, the Adventure-Time Freelance Police, and his friends find a giant peach and escape Christopher Robin's horrible 'uncles' Professor Ratigan and Prince John. With some new friends; the Monsters from Hotal Transylania, Ghoul School and Mosnter High...including the beautiful princess Roxy, he takes a fantastic journey to Toon Town City! R&R!
1. Cast

Christopher Robin, the Adventure-Time Freelance Police; Finn and Jake, and his friends find a giant peach and escape Christopher Robin's horrible 'uncles' Professor Ratigan and Verminious Snaptrap. With some new friends; the Monsters from Hotal Transylania...including the beautiful princess Roxy, he takes a fantastic journey to Toon Town City! R&R!

Cast-

James- Christpoher Robin (Winnie The Pooh 2011)

Extras w/Christopher Robin- Roxy (Winx Club as Christopher Robin's love intrest) Tom and Jerry (Tom and Jerry; Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse) Ash Ketchum w/t Pikachu and Misty Waterflower w/t Togpei (Pokemon), Justin T. Nocturne, Princess Eve (My OC), Ben Tennyson, Julie Yamamtoto (B10O), Roxas, Namine, Sasuke Uchiha and DisneyGal1234/Daisy Sarutobi and Rosa (Masked mouse's oc) as Jerry's love interest.

Miss Spider- Mavis (Hotal Transylania)

Extra w/Mavis- Sora, Kairi, Riku (Kingdom Hearts; in their vampire forms), Frankie Stein, Spectra Vondergeist, Draculaura and Clawdeen Wolf (Monster High)

Earthworm- Goofy (Disney; in his Halloween Town form)

Extra with Goofy- Donald Duck (in his mummy form)

Centipede- Wayne Werewolf (Hotal Transylania)

Grasshopper- Dracula (Hotal Transylania)

Miss Ladybug- Wanda Werewolf (Hotal Transylania)

Glowworm- Frankenstein (Hotal Transylania)

Extra- Van Helsing, Anna, Carl (Van Helsing; as werewolves) Wyane and Wanda's Werewolf Kids, Murray the Mummy (Hotel Transylvania), Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, and Mizone Shirayuki (Also from Rosario+Vampire) Miss Grimwood, Matches the Dragon, Sibella, Elsa Frankenteen, Winnie, Phantasma A.K.A Phanty, and Tanis (all from Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School)

Aunt Spiker- Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective)

Aunt Sponge- Prince John (Disney's Robin Hood)

Extra for Ratigan and Prince John: Felica the Cat (TGMD), Sir Hiss, Sheriff of Nottingham, Nutsy and Trigger (Nutsy and Trigger will refrom), Evil Sasuke, Evil Daisy (DisneyGal1234's OC), Carface and Killer (All Dogs Go To Heaven), Fidget the Bat (he too reforms), Pete (Kingdom Hearts), Zeke the Big Bad Wolf (Three Little Pigs), Dr. Frankenollie (Runaway Brain), the Three Little Wolves (Disney) Dark Marina (Maskedmouse's oc; as Ratigan's daughter), Dark Darios (Masked Mouse's oc; as Dark Marina's boyfriend), amd Marina (Masked Mouse's oc; But she is more friendly towards Christopher Robin and his friends)

Rhino- The Werewolf (Big Top Scooby Doo; his name is Wereromulus and is voiced by Nick Nolte)

Old Man- Yen Sid (Disney's Fanastasia/Kingdom Hearts)

James' Family- Robin Hood and Maid Marion (Tom and Jerry; Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse)

Guest- Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective), Feviel Mouskewitz (as Olivia's love intrest and Basil's nephew), Tiger the Cat, Cat R. Waul (An American Tail series), Charlie B. Barkin and Itchy Itchiford (ADGTH), Scooby Doo, Scrappy Doo, Flem Flam (from the 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) Shaggy, Dahpne, Fred and Velma (Scooby Doo)


	2. The Beginning

Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach

By Ben10magician

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. Well, except for a few original characters.

Chapter One; The beginning

The opening credits begins as the music plays "The Great Mouse Detective opening theme"...

**Ben10magician Presents**

**A Ben10magician story**

**Christopher Robin and the Giant Peach**

**Starring the voice of:**

**Jack Boutler as Christopher Robin**

**Sarah Camacho as Roxy**

**Richard Kind as Tom**

**Tara Strong as Jerry/The Three Little Wolves**

**Mandy Moore as Rosa**

**Bill Farmer as Goofy**

**Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck**

**Justin Biber as Justin T. Nocturne**

**Selena Gomez as Marvis/Princess Eve**

**Adam Sandler as Dracula**

**Kevin James as Frankstein**

**Cee Lo Green as Murray**

**Molly Shannon as Wanda**

**Steve Buscemi as Wayne**

**Haley Joel Osment as Sora**

**Hayden Panettire as Kairi**

**David Gallagher as Riku**

**Salli Saffioti as Clawdeen Wolf**

**Kate Higgins as Frankie Stein**

**Debi Derryberry as Draculaura**

**Erin Fitzgerald as Spectra Vondergeist**

**Susan Blu as Sibella**

**Glynis Johns as Miss Grimwood**

**Ruta Lee as Revolta**

**Patty Maloney as Tanis**

**Jesse McCartney as Roxas**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Sasuke/Ben Tennyson**

**Bridgit Mendler as Daisy**

**Veronica Taylor as Ash**

**Rachael Lillis as Misty**

**Vyvan Pham as Julie Yamamoto**

**Vincent Price as Ratigan**

**Peter Ustinov as Prince John**

**Jim Cummings as Pete**

**Ernest Borgnine as Carface**

**Charles Nelson Reilly as Killer**

**Johnny Depp as Dark Darios**

**Susan Egan as Dark Marina**

**Meg Ryan as Marina**

**Candy Candido as Fidget**

**Kelsey Grammer as Dr Frankenollie**

**Terry Thomas as Sir Hiss**

**Paul Buttram as The Sheriff of Notingham**

**Ken Curtis as Nutsy**

**George Lindsay as Trigger**

**Tony Pope as Zeke**

**Kari Wahlgren as Evil Daisy**

**Greg Gipes as Evil Sasuke**

**Barrie Ingham as Basil**

**Britney Snow as Isabella/Namine**

**Susanne Pollatschek as Olivia**

**Phillip Glasser as Fievel**

**Val Bettin as Dawson**

**Dom DeLuise as Tiger/Itchy**

**John Cleese as Cat R Waul**

**Burt Reynolds as Charlie B Barkin**

**Corey Burton as Yen Sid**

**Matthew Lillard as Shaggy**

**Frank Walker as Scooby Doo/Fred Jones/Toby/Felica**

**Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake/Maid Marion**

**Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkly**

**Susan Blu as Flim Flam**

**Scott Innes as Scrappy Doo**

**Jamie Bamber as Robin Hood**

**and intruducing...**

**Jeremy Shada as Finn the Human**

** John DiMaggio as Jake the Dog**

**and**

**Nick Nolte as Wereomulus the Werewolf**

"This is Christopher Robin of 100-Acre-Wood. He once lived with his parents and family at a cozy castel by the sea in Nottingham ."Jeremy Irons (the one who played Scar from the Lion King) narrated as we got a look at our hero.

He was at the time, a young little boy with an extraordinary dream. a small slender boy, about 12 years old, with had messy brown hair, black eyes and wore a crimson vest, both navy necktie and shorts, white dress shirt, teal socks, black shoes. His name is Christopher Robin, our hero in the story.

With Christopher Robin was a cat and a mouse,

The first was Russian Blue cat with grey fur, light grayish underbelly, yellow eyes with green iris, black nose, and white muzzle, paws, feet and white tip on the tail, a velent hat with a white feather in it, matching shirt, black tunic with a red/yellow/black sympol on the front. His name is Thomas 'Tom' Cat.

The second was a small brown mouse with a black nose, black eyes, tan muzzle and belly, peach-colored inner ears, yellow hat with a red feather in it, and green shirt. His name is Jerry Mouse.

He threw a stone into the water as a young man in early twenties with brown eyes, blondish brown hair, small mustache, goatiee, and wearing green shirt, dark green hat with yellow feather in it, lime green pants and brown boots, caught her in his arms which was her father Robin Hood. ''Christopher Robin'' came a female voice which stopped the two in their tracks from their game.

It was a young woman about Robin's age with blue eyes, red hair, and wearing a white and blue elegant dress held a cake with candles on it. She was Maid Marion who was Christopher Robin's mother and Robin Hood wife. For today was Christopher Robin's twevelth birthday. ''Make a wish Christopher Robin'' said Robin Hood. Christopher Robin did so as he blew out the candles.

"It was a wonderful life, they had each other and they had their dreams." Jeremy Irons narrated as Christopher Robin pointed to a cloud. "Look! That one looks just like a camel.

"And that looks like a train station." Tom said in a Richard Kind-like voice, pointing to different clouds.

As they laid on the sand staring up at the clouds gazing at them. ''Can you find the Big Ben Clock Tower, Christopher'' said Robin Hood pointing to a cloud. Christopher Robin tried to gaze at it was it was impossible for him. ''I can't see it' said Christopher Robin.

"I can't see it too.' Tom added.

"Me nether." Jerry agreed in a Tara Strong-like voice

''Try looking at it another way'' said Maid Marion softly.

Christopher Robin, Tom and Jerry looked at the sideways.

''Oh, Now we see it!" Jerry smiled

"Me too!" Tom grinned

"It's the Big Ben clock tower'' said Christopher Robin happily in delight. ''That is right it is in Toon Town all three of us are going to it says to be the place where dreams come true'' said Robin Hood taking out a palmlet as they stared at it.

Maid Marion stared at Christopher Robin as they lay still on the sand. As she began to sing a peaceful lullaby to her child as the water lapped against the sea. ''Hear this song and remember soon you will be home with me once upon a December'' sang Maid Marion and Christopher Robin together. For she had tuaght her son the song so many times as he had easily learned it.

But little did Christopher Robin, Tom, and Jerry know was that things were gonna change...for the worse.

"Then one day, a terrible thing happened. A monstrous werewolf named Wereromulus came out of nowhere, attacked and killed Christopher Robin's poor mother and father. There troubles, if they had any at all, were over within 30 seconds flat." Jeremy Irons narrated as a storm approached and the shadow of a fiercesome werewolf with demonic red eyes named Wereromulus appeared, roaring and growling (just like in Big Top Scooby Doo).

Christopher Robin, Tom and Jerry jumped up from his bed, scared and frightened. Right now, two years had passed, and their clothes had changed quite a lot. Yet now, things were getting very bumpy for our little heroes.

"Yet, now Christopher Robin's troubles were just beginning, because he now lived with Prince John..." Jeremy Irons said as a figure appeared.

It was a humanoid lion without his mane and with his golden jeweled crown too big for his head, making his lion ears hold it up. He had golden eyes, black nose and brownish fur. He wore a huge red robe with white fur-line, a light blue shirt, jeweled rings, and brown sandals. His name is Prince John, Christopher Robin's 'uncle'.

"Get up Christopher Robin, you lazy little crab!" Prince John snapped in a Peter Ustinov-like voice with an english accent.

"And Professor Ratigan." Jeremy Irons said as another figure appeared.

He was a slender muscular brown anthromorphic rat with black combed hair, human like fingers, a large pink tail, pink nose, yellow eyes, and a five o' clock shadow. He wore a black tuxedo with a matching black-red cape, white opera gloves, a black top hat, a purple and red cravat, gray vest, and black shoes. He was known as Professor Ratigan.

"You've already wasted four minutes of daylight. Look at him, Prince John, lollygagging in la-la land, when there's so much work to do." Ratigan said.

"Weeds to pull. Wood to chop." "Work, work, work, work!" Both uncles said. Later, Christopher Robin, Tom, and Jerry went off to work and this was just the beginning of a miserable life without any friends or any hope of leaving the hill that both Prince John and Cornlius lived on. However, the work that Christopher Robin did couldn't stop him from dreaming of Toon Town City. And that is where our story truly begins...

Author's note: Sad chapter, huh? Poor Christopher Robin just got his parents killed off by the werewolf named Wereromulus. Now he has to live with those cold hearted, money-loving, megalomaniac uncles of his.

Next chapter, we met the Adventure-Time Freelance Police named Finn and Jake, thier friends Basil and his friends, Charlie and Ithcy, and the Mystery Inc. and Later Christopher Robin, Tom, Jerry, and their friends, dream of Toon Town, Prince John and Ratigan' cruelty, and we get to meet a certain someone, who is a sorcoreer from the certain movie called Fantaisa who is also King Mickey Mouse's teacher from Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
